Inuyasha 2
by INUYASHA D. MONKEY
Summary: inuyasha continues in this new and exsiting addventer. here are just some of the many things that will happen narakus reterns, shippo finds love, inus sword tetsiga gets much stornger, kagome die and comes back not just human anymore. and much much more


here is a special intro chapter its extra long just for you so please be kind and review thanks 

KYKYO JUST SHOT HER SACRED ARROW AT NARAKU. NARAKU: SACRED JEWEL GRANT MY WISHES NOW AND PAUSE TIME FOR ALL EXCEPT YOUR USER. BLING. NOW FOR MY PLAN. JEWEL CREATE A COPY OF YOURSELF IN SHARDS. BLING. EXCELLENT. NOW I SHALL CREATE A REINCARNATION OF MYSELF AND REMOVE THE MONK'S HELLHOLE. JEWEL TRANSPORT ALL THE COPY SHARDS INTO THE BLOOD LINE OF ALL THE WORLD'S YOUTH, TO FEED OFF THEIR LIFE FORCES AND WICKED DEEDS AND TO FOLLOW IN THEIR BLOOD LINE UNTIL THE POWER OF THE COPY SHARDS FAR SURPASS YOUR OWN POWER. NOW GRANT ME THE POWER TO SET UP A TIME BARRIER WHENEVER I SO PLEASE.BLING. NOW TRANSPORT ME TO THE WELL OF WHICH THE PRIESTESS TRAVELS THROUH.BLING. SACRED JEWEL GIVE ME THE POWER TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE WELL.BLING.MACK ME A FULL FLEGED DEMON. NOW JEWEL TRANSPORT YOURSELF BACK TO MY LAST REINCARNATION AND RESTORE TIME. BLLIINNGG. NARAKU:EXCELLENT. NOW THE MUTT WILL THINK ME DEAD AND I CAN GO ABOUT MY BUSINESS WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTIONS. (AND WITH THAT NARAKU JUMPED DOWN THE WELL . LEAVING THE INUGANG AND THE REST OF THE WORLD TO BELIVE THAT HE HAD FINALLY PAID FOR HIS CRIMES AND THAT HE HAD DIED. THE WEEK FOLLOWING NARAKU SEEMING DEFEAT THE INU GANG CELIBRATED WHAT THEY THOUGHTWAS NARAKU'S DEATH AND THEY MOURNED HIS VICTIMS. KAGOME WENT BACK TO HER OWN TIME (AFTER KILLING A BORE DEMON FOR 2 JEWEL SHARDS) FOR SOME MUCH-DESERVED R&R BUT FOUND OUT TO HER GREAT DISMAY KAGOME: WHAT! THERE'S A TEST TOMAROW. SOTA: YES AND I HEAR THAT IF YOU DONT PASS THE TEST THAT YOU DONT PASS THE GRADE . KAGOME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOTA, YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT'S ON THE TEST SO I CAN STUDY. SOTA: SORRY KAGOME BUT ONLY THE HEADMASTER KNOWS THAT. AND HE WON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT'S ON IT WHEN THEY ASK HIM HE JUST TELLS THEM YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY IF YOU TRULY LEARNED ALL THIS YEAR'S MATERIAL, IF YOU DID YOU'LL GET 100 HOWEVER IF YOU DIDN'T YOU'LL MOST DEFINITELY FAIL. KAGOME: WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO STUDY ALL THIS YEAR'S LESSONS. SOTA: YEP! KAGOME: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO STUDY ALL THAT STUFF IN ONE NIGHT, I'LL HAVE TO DO A MAKE UP TEST. INUYASHA'S NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY. SOTA: SORRY SIS BUT THE HEADMASTER SAID ABSOLUTELY NO MAKE UP TEST AND NO EXCEPTIONS. KAGOME:WHAT! SOTA, ISTHERE ANY WAY THE TEST CAN BE STOPPED FOR A DAY? LIKE MAYBE IF I BEG THE HEADMASTER AND EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT I NEED MORE TIME? SOTA: WONT WORK! KAGOME: HOW DO YOU KNOW? SOTA BECAUSE EVERY KID IN SCHOOL HAS TRIED THAT, AND THE HEADMASTER HAS SAID NO TO ALL OF THEM. KAGOME: THERE'S NO WAY I'LL PASS NOW. SOTA: KAGOME YOU'RE WRONG. THERE IS A WAY TO GET A DAY TO STUDY. KAGOME: WHAT! TELL ME. SOTA:OK BUT DONT GET YOUR HOPES UP THIS IS ALL UP TO CHANCE. KAGOME: TELL ME! SOTA: OK. THE WAY TO GET A DAY OF STUDY IS. KAGOME:YES? SOTA:FOR TOMORROW TO BE A SNOW DAY!KAGOME:SOTA THAT DOES NOT HELP AT ALL. MEAN WILE IN THE FUDAL ERA. MROKU AND SANGO WERE BUSY PLANING THERE WEDDING DAY. WERE AS INUYASHA WAS BUSY SALKING OVER THE JEWEL BEING IN SHARDS AGAIN. HOWEVER INUYASHA WAS ALSO LOST IN DEEP THOUGHT. INU: (WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE JEWEL IS COMPLET AGAIN? WILL I STILL CHOUSE TO BE COME FULL DEMON? WILL I FINALY TELL KAGOME THAT I LOVE HER? WILL THE WELL THAT CONNECTS OUR WORLDS STILL WORK? WILL KAGOME LOVE ME? )(INU SPEAKS ALOUD) DAMIT ALL I JUST DON'T KNOW. (NOW AS FOR SHIPPO HE WAS PLANING A VERY SNEKEY TRICK.) SHIPPO: I HOPE THIS WORKS CAUSE IF IT DOES ILL BE ABLE TO VIST KAGOME WHEN EVER INUYASHA DOES.

SHIPPO: So myoga what do you think of my plan. I mean its good right. MYOGA: yes and no but do you realy think that jumping on to inuyasha as he jumps in to the well will transport you to kagomes time. SHIPPO: well it should work if the wells powers were increased.MYOGA: So how exactaly you plan to increase the wells powers.SHIPPO:with this (shippo pulls out a shard of the sacred jewel).I will put this jewel shard in to the wood that the well is made out of. that should make the well stronger. then with inuyashas help I should be able to cross time and arive in Kagomes era.MYOGA: where, how did you get that!SHIPPO:when the jewel broke in to shards again one of them flew into my arm.MYOGA:amazing simply amazing. SHIPPO: so what about my plan, will it work?MYOGA:yes that just might work. I think I will come with you if you don't mind.SHIPPO: do as you wish but be warned if Inuyasha finds out we will be in for a beating.INUYASHA: if I find out what!SHIPPO:in-inuyasha wh- what are you doing here. INUYASHA: shippo dont play dumb.i know you have a jewel shard. give it here. oh and that plan of your's wouldn't work. I would have thrown you out of well before you could land.(myoga jumps on to inuyashas sholder)MYOGA: shippo, inuyasha's much smarter than that; you of all people should know that. (inuyasha squishes myoga)INUYASHA: oh no you dont. I heard you conspiring with shippo.SHIPPO: no! its mine! I found it.(shippo pulls out a lot of leaves and throws them in the air and yells)SHIPPO: multiply!( shippo then runs out in the direction of the well)(inuyashas temporarily distracted by shippo's trick)(inuyasha chases shippo to the well) (shippo jumps down the well)(inuyasha jumps down the well after shippo) (myoga was clinging to shippos hair) shippo puts the shard into the wood just as inuyasha jumps in the well) inuyasha grabs shippo by the hair) INUYASHA: nice try now hand over the shard.( suddenly a blue light surrounds them and they are transported to kagomes time) (inuyasha, myoga, and shippo climb out of the well)INUYASHA: what do you know, your plan worked shippo. now hand over the jewel shard.(shippo ignores inuyasha and stares in wonderment at the world before him.myoga as with shippo is totaly entranced at the modern world.)INUYASHA: shippo the jewel shard where is it. give it here.now!(shippo and myoga snap back in to reality) (myoga senses danger and goes off to find safety)(shippo get some leaves and gets ready to use his multiply trick.SHIPPO: I placed the shard into the well before we came here so its probably still in our time. if you want it go get it.by the way where is kagome? INUYASHA: what! you left the shard in the well how stupid can you get!(inuyasha goes off back to the well intent upon getting the jewel shard.)KAGOME:inuyasha is that you? who are you talking to?shippo its you how did you and myoga get here? where's inuyasha?SHIPPO: its a long story.meanwhile inuyasha was serching for the jewel shard which had mistereassly gone missing. sango let him bring kirara with him to speed up the search.

INUYASHA:wind scar.(the wind scar kills a beatle demon. inuyasha looks for the jewel fragment in hopes that it will be in this demons remains.)INUYASHA:damit. its not here. this is the 32nd demon and still no sign of the jewel. lets go kilala. the jewel's not here either. KILALA: roar!(fire surrounds kilala. kilala transforms.) (inuyasha and kilala fly away.) inuyasha here's someone screaming. (he goes to see what is happening) VILLAGER: be gone demon be gone . (the demon grows very angry)DEMON: foolish mortals you dare defy me the great boar demon Getasuits . even when I offer to spare your useless and petty lives! all I asked for were 6 of your children to eat. and the jewel fragment that this village possesses. I cant believe you half demons. VILLAGE LEADER: we would never sacrifice one of our own, much less 6, and we will never give a thing such as this jewel fragment to the likes of you.Getasuits: I leave for one hour and come back to find you here organizing a revolt. very well then. you have chosen death! you'll never beat me I am a true demon plus I have a jewel shard. all you damned mortals who live with and are half breeds don't deserve to live anyway. VILLAGE LEADER: who did you kill for that? tell us so that when we kill you we may know who we have avenged.Getasuits: unfortunately I have not killed anyone today although I surely plan to. no I found this shard in some dry old well. one wonders what fool did such a foolish thing. now all of you die!(inuyasha attacks)INUYASHA: wind scar. Getasuits: what !(the demon is killed by the wind scar. INUYASHA: ha! serves you right. (he then goes to search the demons remands for a jewel shard) (the villagers look at him stunned for a moment. then the village leader scolds the rest of the villagers for not taking action. the villagers suddenly surround inuyasha.) (inuyasha found the jewel shard)( the villagers readied themselves for a battle)INUYASHA: yes! the shard is now right where it belongs. what are you all staring at? this shard is mine. (inuyasha jumps out of the circle that the villagers had formed. only to find the rest of them attacking kilala)inuyasha jumps in to action. he throws kilala's attackers off kilala. kilala was badly hurt.INUYASHSA:how dare you! I saved your butts and you repay me by attacking my friend! if you want us to leave we will. I just came to get the jewel shard anyway. (inuyasha picks up kilala and gets ready to jump when suddenly the village leader transforms into a demon, attacks him and sends him flying.VILLAGE LEADER: ha ha ha foolish half demon. your kind are always so easily tricked. thanks for killing that demon for me! its dead body gave me even more power. not to mention the jewel shard you gave me. but now I am hungry I think that I'll eat some half demons now! that way I can triple my current power. (with that the demon called forth the villager that had attacked kilala. the demon then grabbed the villagers and devoured them.) INUYASHA: what! why did they all stand there and let themselves be eaten? DEMON: simple. i can controle their bodies. they are all helpless against my power. but tell me now, what are you called? tell me so that I may know whose body I am eating. I am called Baregoonam. the barrier demon. with your death not only will my current power triple but I will also get that wonderous sword of yours. (Then suddenly from out of nowhere a female demon attacked. the demon girl yelled.)DEMON GIRL: sacred fox fire. (then from her hands a bluish pink fox fire came out and burned Baregoonam. (baregoonam yelled in pain.BAREGOONAM: who dares attack me the great - ( the demon girl interrupts and says) DEMON GIRL: I am called shindra, and I will be killing you today. SHINDRA: hey dog boy, stay out of my way ok!(Inuyasha gets up and punches Shindra on the forehead.) SHINDRA: Whaaaawhaaaaa! Why did you hit me?INUYASHA: You're just a little shrimp. How the hell do you expect to bring a demon like him down when you can't even beat me?SHINDRA: Let me go! He killed all of my family and friends. I'm the one must kill him. Let me go!(Shindra emits her sacred fox fire. It burns Inuyasha.) (Shindra jumps and attacks Baregoonam. Shindra is repelled by a barrier that the demon created.) (Shindra was sent flying.)BAREGOONAM: Foolish half breed! You think that you, with your kitsoon magic can kill me? INUYASHA: Hey Shindra or whatever the hell you called yourself. Leave this all to me. You can't get through the barrier anyway. However, I, on the other hand… Prepare yourself Baregoonam! Today is the day you die. (With that Inuyasha jumps into the air and raises Tetsiga over his head.)INUYASHA: Tetsiga (the tetsiga turns red) Inuyasha cut the barrier. BAREGOONAM: What? How did you cut my barrier?INUYASHA: Wind scar!(The demon was scattered into many pieces.)INUYASHA: Ha! Not so strong now are we? (Inuyasha goes to search the demons remains.)INUYASHA: Ah here it is! The jewel shard. Kilala lets go! Kilala? SHINDRA: This cat demon, is this Kilala of which you speak? Because if it is, then I hate to tell you, this Kilala is going to die if not treated. INUYASHA: What! Who made you the expert on -SHINDRA: Look out dog boy, he's not dead yet!INUYASHA: What are your babbling about! Huh? What the demon is regenerating!(The demons barrier regenerates and throws Inuyasha away for the demon.BAREGOONAM: ha half breed did you really think that you could kill me! you stole my jewel shard so now your fate has been sealed! die half breed! INUYASHA: what its bareior regenerated as well.ghess he'll never learn. (inuyasha jumps up high in the air and raised tetsiga)tetsiga terns red. inuyasha cuts the barrier. INUYASHA:; you were saying!(the demon's barrier repaired it self).INUYASHA:what! But how I just cut the barrier. This is not going to be an easy fight.SHINDRA:hey dog boy I have an idea .cut the barrier one more time.INUYASHA: what why. SHINDRA: trust me! INUYASHA: ok kid I'll give one chance.(inuyasha thinking) ( inuyasha cut the demons barrier) (shindra jumps in the opening just as the barrier regenerates ) shindra uses multiply! The her and her multiples use her sacred foxfire)(baregoonam is burned. (baregoonam attacks, shooting an energy blast at shindra ) inuyasha cuts the barrier )jumps in front of shindra and uses the backlash wave.(baregoonam teleports himself away just in time to avoid the backlash wave.)INUYASHA: what! He can teleport !BAREGOONAM: yes but only when my barrier is cut! Meaning if you cut my barrier I will teleport away and strike you again . but if you don't I will continue to attack like this.(baregoonam shot an energy blast form his mouth again. Inuyasha grabbed shindra and dogged the blast just in time. Shindra jumps out of inuyasha's grasp and attacks baregoonam ) (baregoonam sets up a demonic barrier, witch repels shindra away and seeds her flying into a rock) shindra is unconess)BAREGOONAM: I think I'll get rid of you now. die!(baregoonam shouts an energy blast form his mouth.) (inuyasha jumps and pulls shindra out of harms way.)(inuyasha lays the unconshess shindra n the ground by the injered kilala. INUYASHA: baregoonam your fight is with me.! Inuyasha thinks to himself)(inuyasha goes over to kilala, who was on the verge of death )(inuyasha puts the jewel shard in kilala's back.)INUYASHA: there that should keep you alive for awhyall . baregoonam you death will be celebrated. Hundreds of years in the future on the anniversary of this day. Die!(inuyasha jumps up high in the air. The tetsiga terns red .) and as if reading its masters mind!INUYASHA: it's the sent of the wind scar. (inuyasha cuts the barrier and sends out the wind scar at the same exact moment. INUYASHA: wind scar! (baregoonam is cut in to many pieces by the wind scar! Baregoonam regenerates.) (inuyasha thinking) (shindra wakes up) (shindra yells)SHINDRA: dog boy look out!(inuyasha looks just long enough to see a energy blast coming strait for him. INUYASHA: its now or never I guess. (tetsiga terns red. The wind scar winds were spinning around it. ) inuyasha swing the red tetsiga in the direction of the energy blast. INUYASHA: backlash wave! (suddenly a red wind scar is sent out of the tetsiga, surrounds bareagoonam's energy blast, and sends it rite back at him.(INUYASHA: yes! Its working! Wait what's happening!(the backlash wave covered baregoonams barrier.) the backlash wave turned the demon's own barrier ageist it. The backlash wave slowly came closer and closer to the ground till it dissipated in to nothingness.( all that was left were the jewel shards. seven of them to be precise. Inuyasha sees the jewel shards but he cant touch them they were much to defiled INUYASHA: dam I see them but now I cant even touch the. I should have wanted for Kagome. Shindra slowly limps twored to the evil jewel shards. She picks them up and in doing so purified them. Shindra gave the shards to inuyasha.SHINDRA: here take this. You killed that demon for me.INUYASHA: no I just did it for the jewel shards. ((shindra passed out , now that the fight was over her ingerys had cut up with her)INUYASHA: she was very brave for her age. Why cant shippo acted more like her?Lets go kilala.(kilala was ready though hurt the jewel had given her enough energy to fly home. (inuyasha thinks to himself) it's a good thing that I got that shard before the demon was abele to tap in to its power other whys it would have been to evil for me to touch it> (kilala walks over to shindra and gives inuyasha the cute face. INUYASHA: fine will take her to.(and with that inuyasha, kilala and shindra went back to the well. Inuyasha had kilala come with him to the modern era., because she was hurt very badly (the villagers had tided her down and stabbed her repeatedly. If songo found out he would be in for a brutal beating. kilala however instead that inuyasha bring shindra to kagomes time. So inuyasha put the jewel shard in the well and jumped down with kilala and shindra. (although as soon as they were there he went back to the feudal era (leavening kilala and shindra) for a few seconds to go get the jewel shard back. Some things will never change.

KAGOME: Inuyasha! you're back. Hey, it's Kilala. Kilala where's Inuyasha? And why does he keep bringing everyone here?(Kilala sets Shindra down on the ground in front of Kagome.)KAGOME: Kilala you're hurt. Kilala motions to Shindra.KAGOME: Oh! Your friend, is she hurt too?( Kilala nods ) Don't worry it looks like she'll be finewith a day or two to rest. (Kilala hearing that Shindra would be ok was satisfied and finally succomb to her injuries and passed out.) Kilala reverted back to her cute small cat form. KAGOME: Hey Shippo come help me!(Shippo picks up Kilala and Kagome picks up Shindra and takes her to Sota's room and lets her sleep in Sota's bed. Inuyasha comes back through the well with the jewel shard back in his possession. Inuyasha goes to brag to Kagome about his new attack. However he finds Kagome who's more interested in how he got the jewel without her help. Inuyasha tells her but in the end makes the mistake of saying that now he doesn't need her anymore. This in turn gets him a very loud SIT! ) (a few days later) SHIPPO: Kagome, Shindra's awake! (Kagome, Kilala and Inuyasha go to talk to Shindra)SHINDRA: Hey it's dog boy ! How ya doing there dog boy? ( Inuyasha growls angrily and tries toattack Shindra, however Kagome holds him back.)Eh! Some new faces as well. Thank you for helping me. I was trying to get revenge on that demon! He slaughtered everyone in the village except me. I was having a picnic with my mom and dad. We were just about to start eating when a demon attacked our village. My mom and dad went to go help. You see, they were the village's protecters. My dad was a fox demon who used his fox fire shield to shield the village, And my mom was the village priestess. She would attack and kill the demons who attacked the village. The demon killed them before they could even find out where he was. He then killed all the villagers and left. He came back an hour later and took control of the dead bodies of the villagers. Then dog boy here came and killed the demon. INUYASHA: Mind telling me why there were so many half demons in your village? It's very stange if you ask me because almost all human's hate half demon's and only a very small number of humans harbor them let alone an entire village. SHINDRA: You're right. In fact that village used to hate all creatures that had any trace of demon blood in them. That is until my dad came to that village. My dad was hurt he was being hunted by a demon slayer. The demon slayer was riding a demon cat. She was very fast. Her name was Sagasha! Sagasha got my dad confused with the demon wich she was supposed to be hunting. My dad finally used the multiply move. And he was able to escape her. He hid himself in a nearby village. However he was found and was about to be killed, when a demon attacked. The villagers ran around in panic. The demon grabbed a little girl (who just happened to be the person who found my dad hiding in the village) and was about to eat her. At the cost of not being able to escape my dad used his fox fire and freed the young girl. He then put up a giant fox fire shield around the village in hopes of saving the kids. (He did this because a long time ago a human child saved his life. The child died in the end though. So ever since then my dad had a great respect for human children and would frequently try to save kids that were in danger.) The fox fire shield however did not cover him. So the demon attacked him. By some great stroke of luck he was saved just as the demon was about to kill him. The one who saved him was a beautiful priestess. My mom. She had vast spiritual powers and used them to quickly slay the evil demon. My father then collapsed. That fox fire shield had taken a lot out of him. He was so tired that when the priestess came toward him, he couldn't move even to save his own life. Just as the priestess got over to him he passed out. The villagers saw what he did and how he saved the one who had almost gotten him killed in the first place. He had given up his own chance for survival or escape because of what he did. They realized that not all demons were bad. Later he woke up and found the most beautiful woman sitting next to him. The woman and he got to know each other very well, (He was allowed to stay in the village under one condition: that he stay with the woman at all times. That woman, the priestess who had saved him, soon found herself in love with him. And he fell in love with her. He told her that he was madly in love with her, and though this did make her very happy she didn't trust him completely. So she tested him. She told him that she was married and had to remain faithful to her husband. This made my dad very sad, but he respected her wishes and stopped trying to make her love him. She later tried to make love to him but he didn't let her do it (much to both of their dismay). In doing that one thing --refusing what he wanted the most for the sake of her and the "husband" he didn't even know, he had passed her test. My mom then told him that she had lied about the marriage thing. She also told him that she loved him. And so they got married.Since then more and more good demons came to the village and they married other human girls.(The human men had been mostly killed in a battle between the states. The men had almost all been of samurai blood and were thus recruited into the army to fight. In the end however they had all lost and were killed.) So that's why there were so many half demons in the village. One day other nearby villages were mad about all the half demons so they all called a demon exterminator. The slayer's name was Sango. She came to the village to slay all the demons. However she found out the truth and left us in peace. She was riding on that cat of yours. Kilala was it? Any way that's about it as far as all the half demons go. KAGOME: Wow what a great story! (inuyasha looked complety lost. shippo walked in the room )SHIPPO: did i miss any thing? ( every one gave shippo the death glare)KAGOME:shippo ware were you i thought that you came in here with us?SHIPPO: i was eating! your mom made fresh cookies. Here shindra try one you'll like it. (shindra looks at shippo with amazement )SHINDRA: shippo its that realy you! remember me!SHIPPO:yes i remember you your dad and you whould come and vist me and my dad yaers ago.SHINDRA: did your dad tell you about our fucher together?SHIPPO:wa-what are you talking about?SHINDRA: shippo i am to be your wife!EVERYONE(EXSEPT SHINDRA):what! shippo geting married!

SHIPPO: what married! but I iim just a kid

SHINDRA: not now silly but later yes! we were promised to each other since the day of our birth! but when ever your ready so am I. besides your kinda cute ya know that.

SHIPPO; but we just met each other aren't we getting ahead of our self's?

SHINDRA: no! don't you remember me. I would always come over to your house and play with you do you remember me know.

SHIPPO: no

SHINDRA: come on shippo you have to remember me. I would come over and some times even play sex games with you.

EVRY ONE EXSEPT SHINDRA: what !

KAGOME AND INUYASHA: you did that with shippo! shippo we didn't know you were like that.

SHIPPO: what I don't know what your talking about.

SHINDRA:i was kidding ok!

KAGOME: ohhhhhhhh ok

INUYASHA: so that's why you always took baths with the girls shippo you little pervert your just like miroku. you did shindra hag and your not even married you little lecher.

SHINDRA: would you listen to me I was kidding ok.

INUYASHA: ya sure you were (inuyasha said this with a smug smile on his face)so you both were only kidding when shippo licked your. (kagome yell)

KAGOME: inuyasha sit boy!

INUYASHA: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(he was sent crashing through the floor, leaving a human shaped hole in the floor.) ( he had fallen from the 2nd story to the first story floor)(he had not only put a hole in the floor of Sotas room but had dented the floor on the fist story as well)

INUYASHA: what was that for! I didn't do anything wench!

KAGOME: inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt boy!

INUYASHA: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(Inuyasha's knocked out!)

SHIPPO: this is very confusing I'm going to go for a walk I need to clear my head.

LATER

SHIPPO: wow this is a very big village.( a car comes)

SHIPPO: ahhhh it's a demon! (He jumps away from the car)

SHIPPO: I didn't know that there were demons in kagomes time I better go back to kagomes house. Wait where is kagomes house? Oh no I think im lost!

MYOGA: having troubles shippo?

SHIPPO: myoga you're here/ do you know the way back to kagomes hut?

MYOGA: absolutely………not!

SHIPPO: oh no what am I going to do now!

MAN: help! help me please I didn't do it I swear

COP: tell it to da judge. (shippo sees the man and comes to the mans aid)

COP: we know that your one of the mafia's many leaders

SHIPPO: stop demon fox fire(shippos fox fire scares the cop)

COPS: what the hell! ( shippo uses his big top)

SHIPPO: giant top (the cops are scared away by the giant top)

COPS: ahhhhhh what the hell are you!

MAN: how did you do that you are you a demon?

SHIPPO: it was nothing. Why that blue demon after you?

MAN: blue demon? Oh you must mean that cop. Are you new around here?

SHIPPO: yes I am in fact im lost could you point me to the fastest and safest way to the Higarashi shrine?

MAN: im sorry my new friend but I don't know of it. (the man thought) but he seems new around here so maybe I can use him>well any way back to the story of the blue demon and why he was chasseing me. You see I am a rebel. The cops, as we call them invaded this village and took over. I and some others formed a revolt we called our selves the mafia. We do every thing we can to stop the evil cop but alas they are demons and we are but mere mortals. If only we had a demon on our side we could over throw the evil cops and restore peace to these lands once again. Hey I have an Idea why don't you help us you would be a hero. With you on our side we could not lose. (the man thought ) wait a minute did he say what I think he said "could you point me to the fastest and safest way to the Higarashi shrine?", Higarashi shrine that's where that girl naraku hired us to KILL lives naraku warned us of a half demon that protects that girl, could this be that half demon. Nay naraku said that the hanyou was older, taller, and that he carried round a demonic sword. I must bring this kid with and consult naraku about him seeing as this kid could prove to be trouble some later on>

MYOGA: shippo something does not seem right about this I would advise you not to do this. In the feudal era the mafia were a group of evil and violent criminal is hard to believe that they have changed there ways to become "heroes".

SHIPPO: im sorry but I cant help you.

MAN: in that case(the man pulls out a gun) a/n PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS STORY WHEN YOUR DONE READING IT THANK YOU!

MAN: this is a gun if I pull this trigger than you will die so ether you come with me now or you can die and come with me later your choice.

MYOGA: shippo do what the man says if that is in deed a gun than you have know hope of defeating him now with that said bye!( myoga jumps off of shippo and heads for safety.)

(with shippo distracted the man lounges at shippo and hits him on the head with the butt of the gun. Shippo is unconscious. The man grabs shippo and tacks him to head quarters.)

MAN: naraku I have found a demon kid what should I do with him?

NARAKU: let me see him (he said over the web cam) oh interesting hello shippo, remember me? (the now conches shippo looked in sheer horror as naraku's image stood be for him. He was speechless.) use him as bait to get the hangout and the girl to come here then kill them. shippo let me tell my plain seeing as you cant do any thing about it anyway.

MEANWILE

(Inuyasha and kagome are alone in the living room) A/N what could they be doing there…..together …..alone … on the couch…a boy and a girl…………………….

that like each other……no not that you sick perverts. Ha I tricked you didn't I ha

KAGOME: so inuyasha ! what do you what for Christmas?

INUYASHA: what's Christmas?

KAGOME: it's a tradition that my father brought from America you see on Christmas you get and give presents to each other and you spread the spirit of giving.

INUYASHA: sprit of giving is that like a poltergeist or some other kind of demon?

KAGOME: no not at all let me tell you the reason why we celebrate Christmas. There was this kid his name was Jesus. Jesus was the son of god. He came here to save the souls of every one by dieing on the cross. By doing that he opened the gates of heaven. Any way Christmas is the day where we celebrate his birth. We do this by being genres to each other. We each give each other presents.

INUYASHA: ok I think that I get it now. When exactly is this Christmas of yours

KAGOME: its in four days. so inuyasha what do want for Christmas? (shindra pops up out of now ware, terns in to inuyasha, and imitates his voice. She then said the fallowing)

SHINDRA/ TRANSFORMED: I want you kagome.

KAGOME AND INUYASHA: WHAT! (Kagome not seeing shindra thought inuyasha had said that. She blushed deeply) and inuyasha not seeing shindra thought that he had asidentaly spoken what was on his mind and he blushed. Then shindra makes her self known and gets hit by both inuyasha and kagome.kagome being mad that her hopes risen.

And inuyasha because his cover had almost been blown.

INUYASHA: ow! (he squishes myoga)

MYOGA: inuyasha shippo has been kidnapped. By the mafia.

EVERYONE EXSEPT MYOGA: what!

Meanwile back with shippo

NARAKU: well shippo are you ready to hear my plot? Ha ha ha ha ha

Naraku thinks to him self hmmm the young fox is here is he. Well this will make what I am planning much easier.

NARAKU: Shippo was it , well seeing as you are no treat I will tell you my plain.

SHIPPO: what how I thought kykyo had killed you how did you survive her arrow. How did you survive?

NARAKU: simple I used the sacred jewel then I came here to this era. In fact I even used the jewel to create a copy of it self that would be far stronger than the original. Only It would be made in to shard form. The copy shards, as I like to call them, are made so that they can duplicate them self's. (A/N please remember to read and review thank you.) the copy shards can also absorb evil from the user. The copy shards will drive the user to commit wicked deeds. I have placed it in the dna of the worlds children it makes them be come evil then drains there life force. It will then transport to there decedents. This will continue until the time of ripening that time is almost here. On the night of the 24-25 of this month the copy shards will awaken then there true power will rise it will be so great that just the jewel aura will be powerful enough to transform its user in to a full blooded demon. And since all the users are human well you get the idea. There is but one way to stop or undue the transformation and spare the victims life. (A/N please remember to read and review thank you) You have to do one kind thing for each host. That will not only undue the transformation but it will also extract the copy shard.

The copy shards cannot be purified unless its from the inside out. It is almost completely evil but since it is but a copy there is a little bit of good in the innermost center. The copy shards also absorb the souls of the user as well. I am however simply going to kill the kids then take the copy shards.

SHIPPO: why are you telling me this? What are you scheming? You never used to be this open. Why are you all the sudden telling me your plain what's your motivation.

NARAKU: I have no need of a motivation. I am telling you all this because you and your friends can do nothing to stop it. And besides the fact that I am a full demon now so I have nothing to fear Even if you do survive the mafia you could never gather them in time. I can though I am going to set up a time barrier around the earth at midnight on the 24. this will occur at the school ware that wretch kagome goes. This barrier can not be destroyed not even if it is cut. A/n please review thank you! That will only allow the cuter to go inside the barrier and remain uninfected. Now Yukazaki ( the man that kid napped shippo) I want you to deliver a message to higarashi shrine. Tell them that if they want there friend back to come to kagomes school at 1:00 am to night. When they get there ambush them and….kill them. A/n please review thank you!

Naraku terns off the video phone. He talks to him self.

NARAKU: excitant the mafia is know mach for inuyasha. They will all be killed. Then shippo will be found. He will most likely tell inuyasha my plain. Then inuyasha will try to stop me by coming back to the school later. Then I will curse him and kagome. Forcing them to help me collect the copy shards. I will then have HIM kill them. Good thing my demon body can replicate and create things that I can see. I am glad that I read that manga. For now I will have a power full detective on my side. On shot of his gun at full power and inuyasha will be completely destroyed. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

MEANWILE

INUYASHA, KAGOME AND SHINDRA: what! Shippo was kidnapped by the mafia.

MYOGA: yes and I naturally left him to come get lord inuyasha's aid.

INUYASHA: in other words you sensed danger and ran away.

MYOGA: I don't know what your talking about. Anyway shippo needs your help.

SHINDRA: you let my shippy get kidnapped how could you..

KAGOME: what would the mafia want with shippo. Myoga is there some thing your not telling us? What happened to make the mafia have any interest In shippo?

MYOGA: ok here's what happened. Shippo and I were out on a walk. Shippo was just about to start heading home when this thing in blue attacked a man. The man was a member of the mafia. Shippo saved him. The man then kidnapped him after realizing that shippo was a demon. (from out side came the sounds of gun shots)( Yukazaki yelled )

YUKAZAKI: higerashai, inuyasha I have a message for you if you what to see your friend the FOX than you will come to kagomes school at 1:00am tonight. If you do not shippo will be killed. (Yukazaki drives away)

INUYASHA: what!.

KAGOME: what should we do inuyasha?

INUYASHA: I don't know myoga any ideas?

MYOGA: well since were dealing with the mafia its then most likely they plain to ambush us. So if I were you I would go to the school now and abuse the abusers. Then fallow there sent back to ware they came from that's most likely place were shippo would be. With that said see you later. ( myoga hops away)

INUYASHA: all right lets go.( inuyasha, kagome, and shindra all go to the school)(the mafia arrives)

INUYASHA: wind scar! ( he takes the mafia by surprises) ( he scares them they start to fire bullets.) ( inuyasha has to take caver) (he is un able to fight back)

SHINDRA: time for my secret move.( she pulls out some leafs, looks at the bullets and throws the leafs in the air.) ( the leafs transform in to bullets) ( shindra grins and puts spiritual energy in side of the leaf bullets.) ( then she sends them at the mafia members)(they all are hit with an exploding leaf bullet. That knocks them out)

INUYASHA, KAGOME: what how did you do that!

SHINDRA: it was nothing really. Now lets go.

( inuyasha fallow the sent of being held the mafia cars back to ware shippo was hostage. After a few encounters with some guards inuyasha and company finally found the captured shippo!

SHIPPO: kagome inuyasha you're here! (Yelled the happy kitsoon).

KAGOME: of course we are shipppo!

SHIPPO: kagome inuyasha I have something to tell you its about naraku. He's he's back. He told me that….(shippo tells every one what naraku told him.)

INUYASHA: damn it I thought that he was dead!

KAGOME: inuyasha we have to stop him or so many kids will die.

INUYASHA: I know that. But we only have 3 days left before he does this. this is not going to be an easy fight. We will have to also round up every copy shard as well. (every one stares at inuyasha) what why are you all staring at me like that?

SHIPPO: inuyasha are you sick why all the sudden are you starting to think. You all most never do so why start now? inuyasha punches shippo on the head) wahhhhhh ! that really heart kagome help me! (Inuyasha chases shippo around) (kagome yells)

KAGOME: inuyasha! (inuyasha stops in his tracks praying that she would not say it)Sit boy!

INUYASHA: ahhhhhhhhh! (he falls to the ground)

Meanwhile

Kilala was at kagomes house taking a nap. And was awakened by a sound out side. Naraku's demon puppet broke in to the house. the demon puppet knocked out kilala. And kidnapped sota ( who was sleeping). He left ransomed like note. That said: inuyasha kagome. Meet me at your school at midnight on the 24. or sota will die - naraku

a/n i will update every 8 reviews on the fallowing saterdays. please tell me if you like it or dont it is my first fan fiction so please be HONEST is it good or bad? people please review thank you to the few that do reviewers go to hevan is it good is it bad that is my one question. thank you for reading this. !"" ! PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGING YOU!


End file.
